Christmas Break
by The Green Panda
Summary: A Neville and Luna oneshot about Christmas break at Hogwarts.  Neville loses Trevor and Luna helps Neville look for him.  Sorry, guys, I know it's short.


Disclaimer:

I **Do not** own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

**Also a quick authors note: **Thanks to my friends for spell/grammar checking it. 'Cause I suck at that stuff. I mean, come on, guys. I spelled straight wrong. Seriously.

* * *

Neville sat in the Gryffindor common room, holding Trevor. He sighed.

"It's so quiet around here during Christmas." Neville said, talking to the dark green toad. "I wish there was someone to talk to. It seems the only person here is Loony Lovegood." Neville normally wouldn't have called her Loony, but he was in a sort of state of depression. He looked toward the fire, staring at the darkened wood as if it would turn green and one of his friends would walk out. It seemed he had got his hopes up to high after Umbridge had gone. But he also felt much stronger. He had felt so brave…and even important while he was at the ministry with Harry and his friends. Although seeing the woman who drove his parents mad made him a bit uneasy. Having to experience the torture curse like his parents made him think about what they had to go through for so long. It was simply horrible. However, it did make him appreciate his parents more. They didn't give information even though a terrible amount of pain was being inflicted upon them. He smiled a bit and looked back down at his hands, once occupied by Trevor.

"Not again." Neville said with annoyance when he noticed the toad was gone. He looked around the common room, twisting his neck so he could search the whole area. "Trevor!" He called. He stood up and began to lift things and look under the chairs and couches. He groaned and walked up to the boy's dormitory. "Trevor!" he called once more. After a while, he began to become extremely annoyed and tired of looking for his wretched toad, so he went back to the common room. The moment he sat down, he heard something outside the Gryffindor house. Thinking it might be Trevor, and not thinking about the fact that the door was closed and Trevor couldn't have gotten out, he walked out, only to find Luna skipping down the halls. Neville sighed.

"Oh, hello Neville." She said in her rather soothing voice.

"Hi." Neville mumbled.

"How've you been?" Luna asked him.

"Fine." Neville said. "How're you?"

"Good." She answered. Neville looked around at the ground.

"You look troubled. Is something the matter?" Luna asked, her large eyes looking concerned.

"Oh, y'know." Neville said. "Looking for Trevor. He seemed to have wandered away." But what Neville didn't realize was that Trevor had actually followed him out of the common room.

"Oh, your toad?" Luna asked, tilting her head. Neville nodded slowly. "Well, if I were a toad," Luna began. "I would hide somewhere small, and hard to see. Or somewhere where there was food." She said, smiling. "Shall we look in the Great Hall?" Neville had barely opened his mouth when Luna grabbed his hand and began to walk quickly down the stairs. Neville was surprised at how interested Luna was in finding Trevor. He wondered if Luna thought it was just something to do while she was bored, or if she really cared. Neville hadn't always been cared about, but after what happened at the Ministry, he had heard a couple of "wow"s directed toward him. Although he didn't exactly know if that meant they cared.

When Neville and Luna reached the hall, it wasn't full with many Hogwarts students gobbling down food, but only a few people at each house's table, eating snacks and playing games such as Wizard's chess.

"Er…Luna?" Neville said quickly. "I don't know if we…" He began, but Luna interrupted him.

"Let's look in the kitchen." She said, pulling on his hand.

"I-" Neville tried to say, but they were already in the kitchen, surrounded by elves. While Neville didn't really want to talk to the elves, some of them not looking their best, Luna didn't even pause before she spoke.

"Hello." She said. "Have you seen a toad?" She asked immediately. One of the elves walked of to them and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Miss." He had a scratchy voice that reminded Neville of two pieces of tree bark rubbing up against each other.

"Oh." Luna said. "Well, we'll look somewhere else. Thank you." She finished, and she was pulling on Neville's hand again and running through the halls of Hogwarts. After what seemed like hours of looking, Neville and Luna were sitting outside, watching the small, white flakes hit the ground.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find you toad." Luna said, staring at Neville straght in the eye, which did make him a bit uncomfortable.

"It's fine." Neville said, looking up at the sky. "Happens all the time." Luna nodded her head and stood up.

"Well," She said. "I've got to finish mending my sweater." She continued. "It seemed to have ripped a while ago, and I haven't gotten around to fixing it." Neville murmured and "okay." And began to walk with Luna. She walked up and down the stairs with so much speed, Neville had some trouble keeping up. Finally, they reached Ravenclaw.

"Good luck with Trevor, Neville." She said after saying the password loud and clear. The portrait opened and Luna stepped in. Neville waved and turned around. But as he was turning, he saw Trevor following Luna into Ravenclaw. _Bloody Toad, _he thought, and turned back.

"Luna!" He yelped, just as the door was closing. He jumped through what was open of the door, and, being as clumsy as he was, tripped and fell. Right onto Luna.

"Gyaah…" Neville stammered for the right words. In the end, he just said a quick, "Sorry." And stood up. Luna stood up as well, but her face was still it's same pale color, as opposed to Neville's bright red face. Luna bent down and picked up the croaking toad that was on the carpet.

"I suppose this is what you wanted?" she asked. Neville's shoulders became less stiff because of Luna's calm air. She seemed to understand that that awkward incident had been an accident. Neville nodded and took the toad from Luna's hands.

"Erm…thank you." Neville said, feeling as though if he looked her right in the eyes she would see right through him. Luna smiled and kissed him on the cheek without hesitation.

"Eh?" Neville's eyes grew large. He looked down at Luna, who waved. Neville smiled and said "Bye" as he walked out of the portrait. After he heard a slam and a click, he stood still for about two minutes, seriously wondering if what had just happened was real or not. He couldn't help but grin. _Neville Longbottom was kissed on the cheek by a girl who might just love him back. _For some people, a kiss on the cheek wouldn't really be that big of a deal, but Neville had never really had that much of a social life, so it was exciting for him. He walked back to the Gryffindor portrait, feeling quite satisfied with himself. So satisfied, in fact, that he didn't notice Trevor hop out of his hands and down the stairs

* * *

_The end..._

_...Hope you liked it.  
_


End file.
